


A leg or not a leg

by schrijverr



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Meatlug accidentally melts Hiccups last leg.While he has to wait for a new one the group takes it upon themselves tofind him a temporary replacement.Idiocity and fluff happens





	A leg or not a leg

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @schrijverr, you can find my works there as well!

It’s an accident, Hiccup knows this all to well, but that doesn’t stop Fishlegs from apologizing a hundred times. Hiccup smiles and says: “Don’t worry about it, Fishlegs. I probably have a spare somewhere lying around. I know Meatlug didn’t want to melt my leg, it’s OK.”  
“Are you sure?” Fishlegs asked, tapping his fingers together nervously.  
Hiccup smiled some more and nodded reassuringly. With Fishlegs comforted he focuses on getting to his hut where he remembers leaving a spare. Luckily Fishlegs is more than happy to assist him on getting back. 

The others send them some odd looks when they first arrive, but soon notice the melted leg and Fishlegs guilty looks. Snotlout snorts and yells: “Are you OK Hiccup? You seem to be walking on your last leg.”  
Everybody bursts out laughing and Hiccup can’t stop the font eyeroll as he looks at his friends. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” he says, then he looks at the climb to his hut and asks: “Hey, can anyone go to my hut? I remember leaving a leg there.”

Tuffnut jumps up with a mad grin on his face and starts the climb, before he can enter the hut Astrid yells after him: “Don’t touch anything when you don’t have to!”  
That makes Tuffnuts shoulders sag, but he doesn’t complain about it. It’s not like he’s going to listen to it. When it was taking too long to be normal Astrid sighed and followed Tuffnut into Hiccups hut. She was about to scold him, when she noticed he was actually looking for something not through something.   
“Is everything alright?” she asks, effectively scaring the shit out of Tuffnut, who bumps his head on the table he was under.  
He rubs his head and answers: “Uh, no, I mean, yeah… I can’t find the leg.”  
“Uh-o.”

~

When they returned empty handed Hiccup let his head drop into his hands and meekly said: “You couldn't find it.”  
Astrid hesitated, but then confessed and apologized. “No, no, it’s OK. Now I just need to write Gobber and wait until he sends a new one back.” Hiccup says.  
“Won’t that take a while?” Ruffnut asked.  
“Yeah, what are you gonna do until then?” Tuffnut added.  
Hiccup deflated, but Snotlouts ego made him perk up. “We’ll find him an awesome peg leg, duh.” he said.  
That made everyone cheer and they set out to be the one who brought back the best peg leg. It wouldn’t be The Edge without making everything into a competition. This left Hiccup to write to Gobber.

~

The next day everybody had returned with their options. The twins options was a way too big tree trunk so they were skipped in Hiccups judging, Snotlout had two too long sticks of which Hiccup wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do, Fishlegs had a stick that admittedly was a bit thin and probably couldn’t take his weight, then there was Astrid who had a good sized sturdy branch. Hiccup thanked the Gods for Astrid and tried to fit her option onto his leg first under the curious gazes of his friends. 

He looked at his leg and thought ‘so far so good’ and stood up. Readying himself for a meeting with the ground. When nothing happened he cautiously opened his eyes and looked down. The branch was a tad-bit too long, but it held him. With a careful trim it would most definitely work, with a smile he looked to his friends and he immediately yelled. Astrid was swinging her ax at him and before he could stop her she chopped off a chunk of the leg. 

It was quiet on the clearing as everyone eyed the small piece of wood that rolled out from underneath the leg. As it finally left the spot under Hiccup, he left his world tilt again this time in the other way. It remained quiet for another second, then Snotlout burst out laughing and the others joined in. The peg leg was now too short and it must have been a funny sight to see Hiccup sway as he went from one side lopsided to the other.

When everybody was done laughing Fishlegs offered his one to Hiccup. The smaller boy knew it wouldn’t work, but when he noticed that someone was going to comment on that he shot them a glare. He didn’t want to hurt Fishlegs feelings and the rest understood and wisely kept their mouth shut. He fitted it on and tapped the ground a few times, the branch bended and he was starting to reconsider, but then he looked up to Fishlegs and saw the hopeful look on his face and he knew he couldn’t disappoint. So he stood up while bracing himself again and felt the branch break. In seconds he was on the ground groaning with a bunch of concerned friends hovering close. He stuck his thumb in the air and said: “I’m OK.”  
He was helped back onto his rock and Fishlegs was saying: “Oh, I’m sorry, Hiccup. I should have realized that the branch was too thin.”

Hiccup reassured him, but the larger boy was still looking guilty. He was pushed away, however, by Snotlout who pushed the two sticks in Hiccups hands proudly. Hiccup eyed them wearily and said: “Uh, Snotlout, I’m a bit unsure. I have one leg and these are way too long. I don’t-”  
“Yeah, they’re not for that.” Snotlout interrupted, “They are leaning-sticks, you’re supposed to lean on them and they help you hop. Here let me demonstrate.”  
He showed them that if you leaned on the top and set the ends a bit in front of you could jump pretty far with only one leg and stay upright to repeat the process. Hiccup nodded enthusiastically and said: “Wow, that’s pretty smart! Thanks, Snotlout.”  
That made Snotlout bashful, like he didn’t know what to with praise. 

Hiccup wanted to move on after that, they had been unproductive long enough, but those plans were foiled by the twins who had been surprisingly quiet until now. “Hey! You can’t leave without looking at our option!” that was Ruffnut.  
“Yeah, it has to be fair.” and there was Tuffnut.  
“I’ve seen it, it’s a bit on the long and thick side, don’t you think?” Hiccup answered, while he rubbed his temples.  
“But that’s not what it’s for!” “Oh, no, this is better.”

That piqued Hiccups interest and he motioned for them to explain. Tuffnut began: “You see, this great invention is” “The carrystick!” “Jup, it’s great. You just have to sit on it and” “Two others can take you wherever you want to go. You can say it’s genius” “I will say it’s genius, sister.” “Why thank you, brother.”  
“That doesn’t seem safe or handy, or genius for that matter, at all.” Hiccup said.  
“Yeah, we thought you would say that so we brought a second option.” Tuffnut said.   
“Hey, that isn’t fair!” Snotlout exclaimed.  
“It is, you dummy. Two people, two options.” That was Ruffnut.  
“Technically it was never stated that the twins were a unit. So, they’re right.” Astrid gritted.  
Hiccup sighed and asked: “So, what is your second option?”

The twins smirked and produced one of Gobbers peg legs out of Tuffnuts coat. Hiccups eyebrows shot to his hairline and he said: “That’s, that’s- How did you find that! I thought I had lost that one.”  
“Yeah, we did too, but Tuffnut found it near the boarpit last night and you were already gone and we wanted to show you our carrystick.” Ruffnut explained.  
Hiccup sighed deeply, he was pretty sure he didn’t want to know, but look back his leg anyway and strapped it on. When he was done he turned back to his friends and said: “Well, no time to waste. We have stuff to do.”

He watched them leave while grumbling to themselves. He could survive with a normal peg leg for two days, it wasn’t a big deal, but he took Snotlouts leaning-sticks just to be sure.


End file.
